


Suzanne Takes You Down

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Six Sentence Sunday Challenge, non-canonical shooting injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: Ray Vecchio, a bullet wound, a hospital stay, a blur of memories, and a Leonard Cohen song.
Relationships: implied Ray Vecchio/Suzanne Chapin UST
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15
Collections: Due South Archive, Ray Vecchio Day 2020!





	Suzanne Takes You Down

**Author's Note:**

> TYK to [ThisAintBC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC) and [the dsvirtualbar](https://dsvirtualbar.dreamwidth.org/) for again running this annual celebration of RayV on his canonical birthday.
> 
> Title from the first line of “Suzanne” by Leonard Cohen and last sentence from the refrain. No copyright infringement intended.

Mafia lieutenant Armando “The Bookman” Langoustini, there again and gone again … or was he?

It was “The Bookman” who caught a bullet in an illegal firearms deal gone bad, but it’s Ray Vecchio who wakes up in the hospital with that bullet wound.

ATF undercover agent Suzanne Chapin, there again and gone again … or was she? 

Ray thinks it was Suzanne, pulling him out of the line of more fire, but he’s in a haze of pain meds and maybe he’s just flashing back to the first time they met when he was injured and she pulled him out of the street.

What was that song Benny told him about back when Ray was first mooning over her, some Canadian singing about a woman named Suzanne? 

_“Suzanne takes you down … and you want to travel with her and you want to travel blind and you know that she will trust you for you’ve touched her perfect body with your mind.”_


End file.
